Pain Infliction
Pain infliction is an ability of the witches to inflict great pain onto a person by causing their blood vessels to burst and thus giving them multiple aneurysms. Witches commonly use this power to disable supernatural beings with accelerated healing, however it has been shown to be used on humans to stun them as well. This power can also be activated through a spell though commonly performed non-verbally, is evoked through the Latin-based term "Ah Sha Lana". Witches Bonnie Bennett Since first learning it somewhere mid Season 1 Bonnie has used this spell often to defend herself and others from supernatural beings. She is first seen using it in Miss Mystic Falls on Stefan Salvatore to stop him killing an innocent girl. She also uses it in The Return to show Damon Salvatore she has the power to take him down and in Plan B to incapacitate Mason Lockwood so Damon could torture him. She seemed to use this ability using the same stern look as her grandmother at first, by ''Homecoming'' however Bonnie seemed to have learnt to channel the power through her hands instead, allowing her to incapacitate both Tyler and Damon at the same time. Jonas Martin Jonas Martin was also seen using this power several times, the most notable cases being in Daddy Issues to save Caroline Forbes and the Salvatore Brothers from Brady's Pack, at Elijah's request and in The House Guest against Caroline to stop her from attacking him. He used a different gesture than Bonnie, activating his power by splaying his fingers and extending his arms outwards although he did use Bonnie's gesture once in The House Guest, shortly before his death. Jonas has shown great skill with this power as he was able to selectively hurt an entire pack of werewolves from a small distance without hurting Tyler Lockwood or the vampires. Maddox Maddox often used this power during his time on the show to incapacitate vampires and werewolves. In Know Thy Enemy, he was shown to be powerful enough to incapacitate Katherine, who had previously shown to resist Bonnie's pain infliction, with this power, leaving her spasming on the floor. In The Last Day he used the power to incapacitate Tyler so he and Caroline could be kidnapped for use in Klaus' sacrifice ritual. He also later used this power to try and defend himself from Damon's attack. Maddox used this power in a similar way to Jonas, although using only one arm. Greta Martin Greta used this power on Caroline when she and Maddox were ordered by Klaus to capture Tyler and Caroline for the sacrifice. Sheila Bennett Sheila used this power during Fool Me Once when Damon challenged her to come outside and face him as a display of power. Similarly to Bonnie she activated this power by casting a stern gaze at her enemy. It is possible that due to her advanced age it exhausted her considerably as she seemed to be breathing heavily and leaning on the door after the confrontation with Damon. She was the first to use this power on screen. Gloria Gloria was seen using this power during Disturbing Behavior ''on Stefan when he attempted to attack her over her search for Elena's necklace. She used the power in the same way as the Bennett witches by channeling it through her eyes, she however seemed to require much less effort with her face barely changing and time to take down Stefan in this way most likely because she's a more powerful witch and/or she has more experience (possibly 90 years or more) using it. Nandi LaMarche Nandi used this power during ''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street ''on Damon when he reveals that he knows she is lying about being Valerie's granddaughter as he remembers seeing her as a little girl. Stefan comes from behind and urgently pleads with her to stop hurting Damon and just help them. The Burial Ground Witches The 100 dead witches at the burial ground seemed to have sufficient power to use the ability to effectively disable original hybrid Klaus, as in ''The Ties That Bind ''they bring him to the ground and cause him to temporarily scream in pain at their command. Qetsiyah Qetsiyah used this ability quite frequently during the few episodes she appeared in. She was first seen using this power in ancient Greece two thousand years ago to defend herself against Silas, after telling him that she ripped out the heart of Amara for his betrayal. She used this power both verbally and non-verbally, depending on her situation. Malachai Parker In ''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Kai was able to inflict every individual attending Alaric and Jo's wedding with massive aneurysms, something that no witch on the series, has been shown to do. Immortals With his illusions and telepathic powers, Silas is able to inflict psychic pain on his victims as shown when he attacked Klaus and Caroline. See also Category:Witchcraft Category:Powers Category:Witches